


Eight Colors, Two Friends, and a Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, HS!AU, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got a crush... Cas has a crush.. Too bad they're both currently hiding in the very back of their closets. This is the story of Dean, Cas, and the eight markers that brought them out of the friend zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Colors, Two Friends, and a Confession

"Keep your eyes closed," Dean said as he continued drawing on Cas's wrist. "Don't you dare look yet." 

"I won't, Dean." He replied quietly, smiling slightly. They were sitting in Castiel's bedroom, surrounded by various art supplies. Dean smiled when he was done with his masterpiece. "Okay, go ahead, open your eyes." 

Cas smiled when he saw what Dean drew. It was a rainbow with a small heart hovering above it. He glanced up at Dean. "My turn."

He copied the same image onto Dean's wrist. He didn't know if he meant what he thought it meant, but if it did, his heart would surely explode. 

"Open."

Dean smiled brightly, looking down at his wrist, "Just making sure... You and I both know the meaning behind this?"

"If the meaning is that you're as straight as a rainbow slinky, then yes, we are."

"Good." Dean replied, "Does that mean this Friday is.... A date?" The two were going to see a movie at the end of the week, and they were both hyped about it. "If you want it to be.."

Dean smirked. "I'll see you on Friday... For our date."


End file.
